Crystal Frontier Online
by alexapark
Summary: Crystal Frontier Online is a new virtual reality video game. Miku Hatsune starts playing this game like any other player - except the fact that her avatar is an extremely hot guy named Mikuo. And, it turns out the gamemakers are a bit crazy-they removed the log out button, so Miku has to stay as a guy until someone clears all 100 floors! Along the way, she meets Len Kagamine. LenKu


**A/N: For Awesome D.T-san. This is obviously inspired by Sword Art Online. It's also inspired by the manga/light novel series Half Prince, which basically has the same plot: girl enters virtual reality as a hot guy. I recommend you read it - it's hilarious! **

"Look what I got!" Kaito said, holding up two video games. Miku looked up from her manga.

"Oh. Just some more video games." Miku said, and went back to her book.

"_Some?!"_ Kaito said. "This is Crystal Frontier Online, the first game ever to use Dreamware, a type of hardware that tricks your brain into thinking you're _inside_ the game!" Kaito exclaimed. Miku turned the page in her book.

"Wouldn't it hurt if you got hit, then?" Miku asked. Kaito snickered.

"That's what every girl asks." He said, trying to make Miku snap. It worked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. Kaito shrugged.

"Just that girls are cowards." Kaito said.

"What-"

"The gamemakers know it too, and this label is proof." Kaito said, pointing to a sticker on the game. It read: **For your convenience, females level up easier.**

_What?! That's so sexist!_ Miku thought.

"So, I completely understand your uninterest." Kaito said with a wink. Miku put down her book and stormed up to Kaito. She snatched the game from his hands and went to her room, locking the door. Kaito smiled. "Exactly why I bought two copies." Kaito said, holding up his own.

* * *

Dreamware looked like a futuristic helmet. Miku put it on her head carefully and laid down on her bed. She put the game in a slot on the front of the helmet and pressed on. Suddenly everything went dark and she couldn't feel her bed anymore...

"Where am I?" Miku asked. She was standing in complete darkness. "Maybe I broke it.." She said.

"Welcome." Suddenly, a beam of light shined down on an abnormally beautiful woman. She was obviously an NPC. "You may choose your species."

Suddenly, thousands of creatures were standing in front of me.

"We have monsters, humans, elves, and etc." She explained.

There were so many! "Um, can I see myself as a monster and a human?" Miku asked the NPC. She nodded and then Miku saw herself in a warrior outfit - that was her human form. Then, next to that, there was a beast three times her size that looked nothing like her. O_bviously I look better in human form,_ Miku thought. Then, Miku suddenly remembered the label: _females level up easier for your convenience._

"Uh, can I look more... umm... male?" Miku asked. The NPC blinked.

"You would like to change your avatar gender?" The NPC asked. Miku nodded. "Hmm... I'll contact the gamemakers. Please wait a moment." After a few moments the NPC spoke again. "It is impossible to change your gender, but since you are the first person to make such a request, they have decided to make an exception just this once." She explained. "And as a reward for your curiosity, they have also agreed to let you beautify your male self by 30%."

Suddenly, a male version of Miku appeared. He had the same teal color hair as her, but it was a short boy's cut. His face was much more good looking than Miku's. Miku had to admit: her male self was hot. "U-um..." She stammered, admiring herself. _If I look this good in human form, I wonder how I'll look as an elf..._ "Um, could I see myself as an elf?" Miku asked. The NPC nodded, and suddenly her male self appeared bare naked with pointy ears. Miku had a nosebleed. _So... hot..._ Miku thought. "I-I'll go with this." She said. The NPC nodded.

"Okay, what will your avatar's name be?" The NPC asked.

"Miku - I mean.. um... Mikuo." Miku said. The NPC nodded.

"Great. You will begin the game now." The NPC said, and suddenly the male self of Miku ran into her and they started to combine...

Miku opened her eyes. She was in a forest, all alone. She looked at her surroundings and spotted a lake. She quickly ran up to it and looked at her reflection.

Miku wasn't there - instead, it was a handsome boy she had named Mikuo. "I'm seriously good looking..." Miku said. She forced herself to stop looking at herself, and got up. "So... how does this all work?" She wondered aloud. She'd never played a videogame in her life. "Hmmm... I bet I could find a walkthrough Youtube video online." She said, and pulled up the menu by saying 'menu'. She searched for the logout button. It wasn't there. "W-what...?" She stammered. "It's here somewhere..." She told herself, searching the menu. She couldn't find it. Suddenly, a voice spoke so loudly she was certain everyone in the game could hear it.

"3,000 players have successfully logged in, and are successfully stuck in the game." The voice said. "Attention players, you may have noticed the logout button is missing. That is not a bug, it is completely intentional. You may not log out until someone - and this could be anyone - clears all 100 floors of the game." The voice explained. "It is estimated this will take one to two years." It said. "Please enjoy your time here."

Miku blinked. "S-so... I'm... going to have to be a boy for one or two years?!"

**A/N: Relax, relax. Len will enter the story in the next chapter. See ya then! **


End file.
